Then Nothing
by MadamPink
Summary: Sebastian takes Ciel's soul


Then Nothing

The black-nailed fingers grazed over him slowly. His breath came out in shuttering gasps that shook his whole frame. He wasn't sure why his butler was doing this, no not his butler, this demon. Sebastian placed his cold hand over his small chest feeling the throbbing boom booms beneath his chest. "My young master is still alive. Are you afraid to die?" his voice was a gentle whisper accompanied by a gentle smile.

"No." However, Ciel couldn't hide how his voice shook slightly.

"This is my young master, still trying to be brave in the face of death. Or is it just pride? Either way it makes your soul drip with the sweetest spice. I can smell it so strongly now, young master."

"And it's yours so quit dawdling and just take it already!"

"But you wanted it to be painful, young master, and time heightens the pain with anticipation. I will savor every bit of you." Sebastian ripped the boy's shirt and black jacket as if they were paper, leaving Ciel's pale chest exposed.

Ciel could see the vision of black feathers gently fluttering down as the rest of his clothing was ripped from his body. 'This is perfect. I shall be sent to hell the same way I was pulled from it: naked and at this demon's hands.' Sebastian's hand slid up and down his body tracing over every line, every part of him, like a blind man feeling to see his lover for the first time. Ciel didn't understand why Sebastian was doing this but it didn't matter anymore, nothing else mattered anymore. He belonged completely to his demon now for him to do whatever he willed. Ciel was the grand feast set upon the table for his guest to pick at or devour to his content.

Sebastian's eyes were smoldering red in the quiet darkness of the ruins around them as he bent down to Ciel's ear. "Are you ready young master?"

"Yes Sebastian." Ciel could feel Sebastian's smile upon his ear before he slid his head down his torso. Pain suddenly shot through Ciel's body as soon as he felt Sebastian's now sharp fangs drive deep into that scar on him no one was ever allowed to touch. How perfect was it for Sebastian to draw out his life from the very brand that symbolized the start of his fall into hell. Sebastian drew harder on the wound and Ciel could feel a ripping tug throughout his entire body. He began to feel disoriented; he could see what seemed to be every passing thought and every moment of his life rushing past him. It played like a film strip whipping backwards in rewind. "Se…Sebastian!"

"Begging for mercy already?" The horrid tugging stopped, all Ciel saw now was that soft smile but it was tainted with blood.

"No just…just please not there. I do not want it to be disfigured so I never forget it when passing eternity in hell."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Yes my lord."

Ciel felt Sebastian wrap now both of his arms underneath him, lifting him into a sitting position, and hugging him close to his body. He placed his hand gently behind Ciel's head to pull it back. Ciel's breathing picked up again at the feel of the demon's hand.

"I will be with you to the very end, young master," Sebastian whispered.

The pain shot through his body again as Sebastian's fangs stabbed into his neck. There on the stone and mud ground, with Sebastian holding tightly to him like the broken child he was, all of him swam across his vision. Like a constant lightning, it blurred out the ruins of Limbo, the sounds of the crow calling for him to the gates of hell, and even his butler, now grotesque with his blood and pain. As Ciel was dying all he knew of now were these visions of his soul slipping away from him. "Do you see it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian said, whispering in return around his fangs still in Ciel's throat.

"Is it pretty?"

"Pretty? Yes it is pretty." Sebastian licked at a droplet of blood trickling down his throat.

"Was it worth it?" Ciel could see the memories of the rape and murder in that underground cell. He could see every emotion he had felt at that time as a blinding color; all burning red.

"No."

"I hate you Sebastian…and yet I…love you." Now Ciel could see the mansion glowing in orange flames like the English sunset. The pulling pain was becoming unbearable.

"As a peasant child loves their first taste of chocolate so too do I love you." Sebastian bit down deeper into Ciel's thin, pale neck.

Ciel felt that tug rip into his heart. "Agh! The taste?" The film strip seemed to be torn now. The images were less distinct, it was mostly colors. There was a prevailing deep blue that shone as the warmth of his parent's love.

"Bitter with sorrow, a slight sweet flavor from a child's scarce innocence, all lingering with the spicy after taste of revenge." Sebastian withdrew softly from his throat. He looked upon Ciel's face, gently stroking his fingers across his cheek still holding his shivering, naked body close to him. He stared into his eyes with the fading contract that could no longer see him; he was too far gone into the visions of the last bit of his soul. "This is it, young master."

He kissed the boy gently upon his now pale lips turning them red with blood as he tasted the lingering warmth of life still left there. Sebastian forced the child's head back farther and once again, for the final time, drove his fangs into a new wound on the boy's throat.

"Ngh!"

Sebastian could feel his body becoming full with all that his young master had been; he shivered with the warmth of it.

"Hah." A final shudder from Ciel signaled the death as the final few shades of blue, of love, faded into blackness, then nothing.


End file.
